Onistuck
by Safeleo
Summary: A parody of Hetaoni. Before the trolls started their session, Sollux gets a tip about a haunted mansion. They all decide to enter, but things turn for the worst when a monster starts killing them off. Character Death. Official blog with color text: www . onistuckofficial . tumblr . com Reviews encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Karkat awoke as soon as the painfully bright Alternian sun went down. He was feeling angry, as usual. He grabbed some random shit from the Freezerbox and dumped tons of hot sauce on it, which pretty much made whatever it was have no taste what so ever. His lusus was missing, probably still sleeping, and his computer notifications said he had received a fuck ton of messages. **

** Karkat checked the messages irritably. It was mainly just his friends being stupid and asking dumb questions. Nepeta wanted to hang out, Equius needed more towels, Tavros was being bullied by Vriska and wanted help, the usual. Finally, he stumbled upon an interesting pesterlog from the only person who still had some sense. He read it quickly. **

** "hey KK, ii wa2 brow2ing around the intergrub liike u2ual, and ii found thii2 cool gho2t 2tory about a haunted man2iion. ii know youre not iinto that kiind of 2hiit, but AA want2 two check iit out, so ii fiigured we all miight a2 well go, you know, two 2ee who2 a pu22y or not."**

** Karkat thought about it. Ghost stories were stupid, but it might give him a chance to practice his leader skills, and watching trolls piss their pants was always fun. Sollux was still online, so Karkat responded. **

** "SOUNDS LIKE FUN, WE SHOULD TELL EVERYONE. I'M PERSONALLY BETTING TAVROS WILL FREAK OUT FIRST."**

** "haha, yeah tavro2 ii2 defiiniitely a pu22y." **

** Karkat arranged a time and date with Sollux, then he opened up a memo and informed everybody. This was going to be fun, especially if one of the other nooksuckers flipped their fuck. Truthfully, Karkat didn't think it was going to be all that eventful. After all, it was just a ghost story. **

** The mansion wasn't too far from any one of their hives, and soon everyone was gathered around the dusty, old building. It looked older than their ancestors, and most of the windows were boarded up. It had a large, ornate door with a big door knocker, and the whole house had a creepy aura surrounding it.**

** "Oh pleeeeeeeese, I live in a mansion. This is going to be soooooooo 8ooooooooring." Vriska complained. **

** "uHH,,,wHAT EXACTLY DID YOU SAY LIVES HERE" Tavros asked nervously. **

** "i cant feel any presence" Aradia intoned, "its like s0mething is bl0cking me fr0m c0mmuning with the spirits"**

** "Or they're just not there." Vriska said matter of factly.**

** "thats p0ssible" Aradia admitted. **

** "DO YOU TH1NK TH3 GHOST 1S 4 V1CT1M FROM 4 LONG FORGOTT3N CR1M3?" Terezi asked, obviously exited. **

** "its p0ssible" Aradia said blankly. **

** "O)( I'm so -EXCIT-ED! Let's go in!" Feferi glubbed. **

** "wwait fef it could be dangerous let me go in first" Eridan said. **

** "Stop being suc)( a BARNACL-E Eridan, it'll be FUN!" Feferi cheered. **

** "wwhatevver" Eridan pouted. **

** "D- He's right, highb100d, I would hate for you or Nepeta to be injured" Equius said. **

** ":33 h33h33h33 equius youre strong enough to purrtect me from some ghosty thing" Nepeta purred, glomping Equius. Equius stiffened and started sweating.**

** "well iif you douchebag2 are done, iim goiing two explore iin2iide." Sollux interrupted. **

** He strode over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknocker. He took a deep breath, and knocked two times. All the trolls went silent as the knocks reverberated through the old house. Sollux waited for the echoes to die, then he pushed the door open. A gust of wind blew from the door, sweeping its way through the trolls and out into the night sky. Tavros whimpered slightly, and a pause seemed to fill the air. **

** "okay..." Sollux said hesitantly, "let2 go." **

** He stepped into the mansion, and was swallowed up by the darkness. One by one, the others followed him into the dark entryway, until Gamzee was left standing outside, alone. He scanned the facade of the place, and chuckled slightly to himself. **

** "wElCoMe To ThE dArK cArNiVaL bRoThErS." He whispered. Then he too entered the house, and disappeared into the darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Inside, Sollux found a light switch. As the dim lights flickered on, they got a better look at the inside of the mansion. It was surprisingly clean and well kept, nothing at all like the outside of it had suggested. There wasn't even dust. **

** ":33 wow its so clean!" Nepeta meowed. **

** "im gonna go explorin" Eridan announced, and with that, he took off down one of the passageways.**

** "WAIT FUCKASS!" Karkat yelled.**

** "Eridan, you come back t)(is INSTANT!" Feferi called, but he was already gone. **

** Eridan walked down the long hallway. He wanted to impress Fef, but he wasn't sure what to do now that he had shown his bravery. He tried some of the doors along the way, but they were all locked. Finally, he got really bored. He walked back to the main door, imagining Fef hugging him when he returned to her. But when he got back, there was no one there. **

** "guys wwhere the fuck did you all go" Eridan called, looking around. Then a scary thought hit him.**

** "they mustvve ditched me here" He exclaimed. He ran up to the front door and tried opening it, but it too was locked. He pounded his palms on the flat surface. **

** "this isnt evven funny let me out" He yelled, but nothing happened. He took out his wand.**

** "im gonna blast through wwith my science stick and if i find you on the other side..." He let the threat hang in the air. He aimed the wand, and blasted a white beam  
at the door. The explosion was huge, and Eridan flew down the hall. He skidded several feet before he came to a stop, feeling sore. His sensitive fins rang with the blast. **

** "wwhat the fuck" Eridan moaned. He picked himself up and brushed himself off. He stormed over to the door, examining every nick and tear in his cape. **

** "fuckin door this cape was made from the finest materials" Eridan grumbled. He looked up from his lament. To his surprise, the door was still there. There wasn't even a scratch in the wood. Eridan kicked the door in frustration. **

** "i attacked it wwith a blast from my science stick and ruined my cape the least the fuckin door could do is open for me i am royalty" Eridan yelled. **

** "that2 not goiing two work fucka22." Someone lisped from behind him. Eridan turned to see Sollux standing there. His glasses were gone and he was bleeding from several small gashes on his lips and forehead. **

** "sol wwhat the fuck happened to you" Eridan asked, annoyed, "wwhere is evveryone"**

** "thii2 place ii2 haunted." Sollux said. His voice was flat and monotonous, "riight after you left, thii2 thiing came out of nowhere and attacked u2. we all ran and got 2eparated, ii dont know where everyone el2e ii2."**

** "haha vvery funny sol are you sayin elevven alternian trolls couldnt take one stupid ghost" Eridan asked sarcastically.**

** "iit dodged our attacks, liike iit could fuckiing teleport." Sollux said. **

** Eridan poked at the door with his wand, thinking. Finally he said, "if wwhat youre sayin is true and im not sayin it is im just talkin hypothetically here then wwe havve to find the others"**

** "and quiickly, before the thiing gets them." Sollux said darkly. **

** "ah yes the great and terrible thingy vvery dangerous" Eridan nodded, but he was thinking of Feferi. If what Sollux had said was true, then they were in serious trouble. **

** The two set off down one of the long hallways, temporarily allied. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Meanwhile, Karkat was about to snap listening to Tavros, Gamzee, and Vriska bicker. Couldn't they see he was trying to think of a way to save their pathetic asses? He really needed some quiet time, alone, and he was still shaken up from the attack. **

** He was yelling after Eridan when a large black shape appeared out of nowhere and slammed into their group. He hadn't gotten a good look at it, the only thing he remembered was screaming and running feet, and shouting. He thought at one point the felt Solluxs optic blast. There was confusion and chaos, all he could do was follow the voices yelling at him to run. That was how he ended up stuck with the worst group possible. He listened to them again. **

** "Tavroooooooos, you're soooooooo weak! No wonder why you were the first to run." Vriska teased.**

** "uHH,,,bUT vRISKA,,,dIDNT YOU RUN TOO" Tavros asked. **

** "Tactical retreat." Vriska huffed. **

** "tHaT gHoSt, ThE wAy It CaMe OuT oF nOwHeRe, LiKe MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS." Gamzee awed.**

** Karkat stopped listening. It was pissing him off. He decided to distract himself by trying the doors that lined the hallway. Vriska started complaining about a small cut she had received in the confusion. At least Karkat hadn't gotten hurt, now would be the worst possible time to expose his blood color. **

** A click interrupted his thoughts. This door wasn't locked. He opened it slowly and peered inside. There was a fire place with a crackling fire, a table, some crates, and a lit candle. Karkat stepped inside, suspicious. Who could've started a fire, here, in a creepy mansion in the middle of nowhere. Surely not the ghost? Vriska strode inside and opened the crates. **

** "We got recuperacoon sleeping bags, food, water, and Faygo." She announced, "Oh, and a 8ucket..." **

** "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat walked over and peered in. Sure enough, there was at least a month's worth of supplies, enough for all twelve of them, and a shiny new bucket. **

** "W-WELL, OBVIOUSLY WE HAVE ENOUGH S-SUPPLIES TO STAY HERE F-FOR A WHILE." Karkat stammered, staring at the bucket. Vriska slowly closed the crate. **

** "Hopefully we won't need to use everything here." She said meaningfully. **

** "YEAH..." Karkat murmured.**

** "aWwWw ShIt, Is ThAt A fAyGo?" Gamzee interrupted, looking in another crate. He picked up the drink triumphantly, admiring it briefly before he popped the cap and took a long swig.**

** "SURE GAMZEE, JUST GO AND DRINK YOUR FAYGO." Karkat sighed. He sat at the table and stared into the fire.**

** "uMM,,,aRE YOU OKAY" Tavros asked nervously.**

** "YEAH FUCKASS I'M DOING WONDERFULLY." Karkat said with a touch of sarcasm that was lost on Tavros, "LISTEN GUYS, SET UP THE RECUPERACOONS AND REST. I'LL TAKE FIRST WATCH." **

** There was a certain tone in Karkats voice, and everyone followed his orders without complaint. The recuperacoon sleeping bags were basically sacks filled with slime, and soon everyone except Karkat was sleeping.**

** Karkat liked the silence that followed. There wasn't any annoying nooksuckers blabbering on to disturb his thoughts. He actually found it quite peaceful. Despite what had happened, the crackling glow of the fire and the soft snores of his comrades relaxed him. Now he could take some time to organize a plan of escape. **

** A creak on the floor outside ripped him from his thoughts. He stood up straight, listening intently, one hand already on his sickle. A soft shuffling of feet, another creak, it was all Karkat needed. **

** He jumped off the chair and ran over to the door. He slashed with his sickle, easily cutting through the feeble wood. There was a yelp from the other side, and rapid cursing. **

** "oh my glub im fuckin hit ah fuck im bleedin wwho in fucks name did this" A familiar voice yelled. **

** "ERIDAN!?" Karkat yelled, opening the door. Sure enough, Eridan was standing there holding a long cut on his arm. Sollux was standing next to him, examining the wound. Eridan looked up when he heard the door open.**

** "kar wwhat the fuck are you doing here" he asked, "wwait did you hit me" **

** "YEAH SORRY FISHFACE. I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE." Karkat apologized halfheartedly, "HERE, COME INSIDE, THERE'S SUPPLIES AND A FIRE." **

** Eridan and Sollux walked inside, and Sollux dug around the crates for medical supplies. He bound Eridans wound with gauze to stop the bleeding. Karkat looked between them. **

** "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE PRACTICALLY KISMESIS." He asked.**

** "wwell considerin the situation wwe decided to temporarily team up" Eridan explained. **

** "yeah, temporariily. now that iim with other troll2 that actually make 2ome fuckiing 2en2e, ii dont need you fiishdiick." Sollux huffed, standing by Karkat.**

** "fine be that wway i nevver needed you anywway sol i just felt sorry for such a wweak lowwblooded landwweller wwanderin around alone" Eridan pouted. **

** "good, becau2e iim not alone anymore." Sollux crossed his arms, "but at lea2t let me help your pathetiic criipled a22 iinto your coon 2o ii dont have two watch you flop around liike the gogdamn fii2h you are"**

** Karkat watched in disbelief as Sollux helped Eridan into his recuperacoon. Yeah, he knew the fuckass was injured, but he still never expected Sollux to fucking help him. **

** "THIS MANSION CHANGES PEOPLE." He thought, "I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** The rest of the night passed in silence, or at least, Karkat guessed it was the rest of the night. He couldn't tell time in this mansion, the windows they had found outside didn't seem to exist on the inside. Karkat couldn't tell if the sun was up or not. Though eventually, the other trolls stirred from their recuperacoons. Karkat didn't waste any time on good mornings. **

** "THE FIRST PRIORITY IS FINDING THE OTHERS." He started once everyone was fully awake and listening, "SO..."**

** Gamzee suddenly raised his hand, cutting Karkat off. **

** "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Karkat yelled, angry at being interrupted. **

**"aM i LiKe, SupPoSeD tO tAkE sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiN nOtEs Or SoMeThInG?" Gamzee asked, "cAuSe I dOn'T hAvE aNy mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaPeR, oR a PeN." **

**Karkat face palmed, trying to control his anger. **

**"NO...YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE ANY NOTES, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" He said through gritted teeth. **

**"tHaT's CoOl BrO, i CaN dO tHaT." Gamzee shrugged. **

**"NOW, AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SIDETRACKED," Karkat continued, "FIRST WE MUST FIND THE MISSING TROLLS. I HAVE DECIDED GAMZEE, TAVROS, AND ERIDAN SHOULD DO THIS. NOW VRISKA, SOLLUX, AND I CAN LOOK AROUND FOR A POSSIBLE ESCAPE ROUTE, AND MAYBE GET MORE INFORMATION ON WHAT THAT THING IS. ANY OBJECTIONS?" **

**"Yeah," Vriska said, "why can't I help find survivors? It would 8e so much less 8ooooooooring."**

**"BECAUSE KNOWING YOU, YOU'LL PROBABLY KILL ANY SURVIVORS YOU HAPPEN TO FIND. AND I WANT TO SEPARATE YOU FROM TAVROS AND ERIDAN." Karkat explained. **

**"Well, that's not very nice." Vriska protested, then she shrugged, "But oh well, I guess I'll go with your lame group, it's 8etter than Toreasnore and Fish8reath."**

**"HEY" Eridan exclaimed.**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat yelled, "WE'LL HAVE A QUICK BREAKFAST, THEN WE SPLIT UP." **

**Tavros whimpered. Everyone else went silently to the crates to pick out some food. The crates were heavily stocked with all kinds of food, and for some reason, it contained everyone's favorites. It was almost as if whoever put the food here knew what they liked. **

**"a pack of oreo2 and a jar of honey" Sollux mused, lifting the items out of a crate, "2weet."**

**"And they have Dr. Pepper and my favor8 TV dinners." Vriska said, "That's kind of creepy, actually."**

**"oH,,,lOOK,,,tORTILLAS AND REFRIED BEANS" Tavros exclaimed happily. **

**"fAyGo!" Gamzee called, "aNd A mArVeLoUs SlImE pIe!"**

**"they evven havve all of my favvorite fish fillets and these are all endangered species" Eridan said. **

**"that2 dii2gustiing eriidan, what kiind of 2eadweller eat2 fii2h?" Sollux asked.**

**"wwell bein the lowwblood you are i wwouldnt expect you to knoww the vvalue of a good fish fillet i am royalty after all and as royalty i eat only the finest ingredients" Eridan huffed, hugging the frozen whale fillet he found. **

**"WAIT A MINUTE!" Karkat said. He ran over to the closest crate and examined the side. There in the wood was Solluxs symbol, engraved in his blood color. **

**"that2 where ii found the oreo2 and honey." Sollux said. **

**"And the one with the junk food has my sym8ol on it!" Vriska announced. **

**"mine too" Said Eridan.**

**"aNd MiNe." Gamzee said.**

**"mE FIVE" Tavros called. **

**Karkat walked over to the crate were he had found the hot sauce. On the side was his own symbol, painted in grey. Karkat sighed; secretly grateful it wasn't engraved in his real, mutant candy red color. **

**"HERE TOO, SOMEBODY MUST'VE KNOWN WE WERE COMING, AND APPARENTLY EVEN KNEW OUR FAVORITE FOODS."**

**"wwait then wwhy does my crate havve a BUCKET in it" Eridan yelled. **

**"8ecause you're a horny 8astard." Vriska dismissed him, "Hey Karkat, do you think it was the 8lack thing?"**

**"POSSIBLY," Karkat said, "BUT WE CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT NOW, LET'S JUST CONCENTRATE ON FINDING THE OTHERS AND GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE."**

**They sat in silence, munching at their snacks. They found an old microwave in the back of the room and an outlet right next to it, which is how most of them heated up their food. Eridan of course had to be different and he cooked his whale over the open fire, burning a few fingers in the process. **

**"fuckin wwhale" Eridan cursed, sucking a burnt finger. **

**"If you weren't such an idiot, you would've nuked the shit outta that crap like the rest of us." Vriska scolded. **

**"wwell since i havve royal purple blood in my vveins im not gonna eat that instant meal crap you lowwbloods eat am i" Eridan emphasized, "i actually havve standards" **

**Sollux shrugged, "iif he want2 two burn hii2 fiinger2 eatiing 2ome endangered whale let hiim."**

**"WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES." Karkat interrupted. **

**"oKaY tAv-BrO, lEtS gO fInD oUr OtHeR mOtHeRfUcKeRs." Gamzee said, grabbing onto Tavros' wheelchair, "aNd YoU tOo ErIdAn."**

**"NYEH" Eridan pouted, following as the two left. **

**Karkat watched them go, wondering if it was the best idea to split up and stick the three weakest trolls in one group. Sollux patted him. **

**"they'll be fiine, gamzee and eriidan arent a2 lame a2 they appear two be, and tavro2 ha2 2ome talent two." He reassured.**

**"DON'T USE THAT PSYCHIC SHIT ON ME." Karkat ordered, but the corners of his mouth twitched up, slightly.**

**"Nope," Vriska interjected, "You pretty much doomed them all to death." **

**"THANKS VRISKA," Karkat said sarcastically, "LET'S JUST GO FIND AN EXIT TO THIS SHIT HOLE." **

** He led the way out of their official "base camp" and into the dangerous hallways of the mansion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Gamzee was content. Yeah some shit had gone down and everyone was missing, but he had his favorite bro with him and a bottle of Faygo. Gamzee didn't need anything else, except maybe a slime pie and a miracle or two. **

** Tavros however, looked like he was trying not to cry. He counted off the missing trolls on his fingers, whimpering and muttering to himself occasionally. Gamzee pushed Tavros' wheelchair, and having Gamzee around made him feel a little safer, but he was painfully aware of the fact he wouldn't be able to escape fast enough if he needed to run. He was a cripple, absolutely useless in situations like this. If Rufio was here, he would be able to save everyone, but Rufio wasn't real. **

** "d-dO YOU THINK THEY'RE ALL SAFE" Tavros stuttered.**

** "sUrE tHiNg TaV." Gamzee replied. **

** "if that thing hurt fef i wwill blast it SO hard wwith my science stick there wwont evven be anythin left to pick up" Eridan promised. **

** "aWwWwW, i'M sUrE sHe'S fInE." Gamzee said smoothly. **

** "wweh" Eridan muttered, "i should nevver havve left her on her owwn" **

** "iT's OkAy MaN, wE'lL fInD hEr SoOn." Gamzee reassured. He was absentmindedly trying the doors lining the hallway as he walked, but like usual, they were all locked. **

** "wwait look" Eridan shouted, pointing. On the floor was a drop of Tyrian purple blood. A little ways ahead, there was another drop. **

**"its fef shes hurt" Eridan exclaimed. He ran ahead, following the trail. **

**"wAIT,,,eRIDAN" Tavros called. **

**"yEaH bRo, DoN't LeAvE uS bEhInD!" Gamzee pushed Tavros after Eridan. **

**Eridan did not want to wait for the pathetic landwellers. The only one important to him now was Feferi. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"its all my fault" Eridan thought, following the trail of blood, "im the one wwho ran off wwithout her and noww shes hurt AND im supposed to be her moirail wwell ivve done a shitty job of that" **

**He refused to think that there was a possibility that she was dead. He couldn't have fucked up that much, could he?**

**The purple trail curved suddenly, leading under a door. Eridan tried the knob, and the lock clicked open. He pushed his way through. Inside, he immediately saw Feferi lying on the floor. Her head was propped up with balled up clothes serving as pillows, and there was a sash tied on her shoulder and across her chest.**

**"1S TH4T MR. F1SHY GR4P3 V31NS 1 SM3LL?" someone called. **

**"ter is that you" Eridan asked, looking around. He saw Terezi and Kanaya sitting by a table in the corner. A soft glow came from a single lit candle and the fire in the fireplace. It was almost identical to the base camp, except this room was devoid of boxes. **

**"Indeed It Is" Kanaya said smoothly, standing up. She walked over to Eridan and patted his shoulder, "Its Good To Know Youre Still Alive Where Are The Rest Of The Trolls"**

**"P34NUT BUTT3R 4ND J3LLY 4R3 COM1NG!" Terezi called, sniffing loudly. Gamzee and Tavros burst into the room as soon as the last syllable left Terezi's lips. **

**"i ToLd YoU tO wAiT tHe FuCk Up BrO." Gamzee panted, "oH hEy, It'S tHe OtHeR mOtHeRfUcKeRs." **

**"hEY,,,yOU GUYS ARE ALL OKAY" Tavros said happily, "nOW WE ONLY HAVE TO FIND nEPETA, eQUIUS, aND aRADIA" **

**"YOU M34N YOU FOUND K4RKL3S, MUST4RD, 4ND VR1SK4 TOO?" Terezi asked.**

**"yEAH" Tavros confirmed, "tHEYRE LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW,,,aND WE FOUND A COOL ROOM WITH FOOD AND STUFF,,," **

**"Excellent We Need To Relocate Feferi" Kanaya said.**

**Tavros looked onto the floor for the first time. Eridan was leaning over Feferi, examining her and whispering encouragement. **

**"oH NO,,,wHAT HAPPENED" He asked, alarmed. **

**"She Was Attacked By The Black Monster" Kanaya said softly, "I Helped Her As Proficiently As I Was Able But Shes Hurt Severely Whatever Weapon The Monster Used It Went Right Through Her Shoulder"**

**"is she gonna be okay" Eridan asked.**

**"She Should Be Fine But Shes Lost A Lot Of Blood" Kanaya reassured.**

**Terezi wrinkled her nose, "1'll S4Y"**

**Eridan gently picked up Feferi. **

**"come on ill showw you wwhere wwere camped" He said coldly. He left the room and the others slowly followed him. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Vriska had wandered around with these boring assholes for most of the morning, and she was reaching her limit. They haven't even found one clue that would help them escape from this shitty mansion. In truth though, this place was creeping Vriska out. She didn't remember the last time she had to make a "tactical retreat", but she had absconded like a coward when that thing came after her. She shuddered at the memory. Now, she just wanted to get out of here and go back to the world where she held all the cards. Here, everything was so fragile and unpredictable. She hated it. She walked in silence, lost in her dark thoughts. She didn't even notice the huge shape rounding the corner. **

**"SHIT!" Karkat yelled, drawing his sickle. Vriska snapped back to reality. She drew her dice, ready to attack, but the figure didn't seem concerned.**

**"D- E%cuse me leader" It said. Vriska focused on it and saw it was Equius, carrying Nepeta in his arms. **

**"EQUIUS! WHAT THE FUCK I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Karkat yelled. **

**":33 karkitty!" Nepeta mewled, pouncing on Karkat, "youre okay!" **

**"GAAAHHHH!" Karkat cried, "GET OFF ME!"**

**":33 h33h33h33 sorry" Nepeta purred, crouching on the floor, "i was just so worried! how many others have you found? are they okay?"**

**"D- Yes, is the highb100d in an e%ceptional state" Equius asked. **

**"GAMZEE'S FINE, WE FOUND HIM, ERIDAN AND TAVROS. THEY'RE SEARCHING FOR EVERYONE ELSE." Karkat said quickly. **

**":33 good if that meany dog had gotten any of them i dont know what id do!" Nepeta meowed. **

**"W8, dog?" Vriska asked, "You saw it?"**

**":33 yeah while equius was carrying me away, down a different paw way and i couldnt figure out why it turns out, my tail was over his eyes, h33h33h33" Nepeta giggled. **

**"nevermiind that, what diid iit look liike?" Sollux asked impatiently. **

**":33 well, it had the head of a dog and one arm with this weird bright red blood dripping out and a sword in his chest and these huge bird wings and he was all black well, except for his blood..." Nepeta listed off, "definitely nothing like anything i ever hunted"**

**"WHAT THE FUCK? I'VE NEVER HEARD OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT..." Karkat said.**

**":33 im not lying!" Nepeta insisted.**

**"we beliieve you, but iif we dont even know what iit ii2 how are we 2uppo2ed to fiight iit?" Sollux asked.**

**Nepeta shrugged, ":33 we should just find our comrades and get out of here"**

**"I agree, let's go 8ack to the other losers and see if they found anyone yet, we're not going to find anything helpful in this dump." Vriska said. **

**They walked back, explaining everything that had happened while they were separated to Nepeta and Equius. Nepeta was quite content. She was in Equius' strong arms and the adorably grumpy Karkitty was standing near her. Most of her missing comrades were safe, and the ones that were still missing were being searched for. Now, if only the memory of the monster would go away. She remembered how it had stared right at her as she ran away on Equius. Its eyes were so black and cold, but intelligent, and she had sensed an immeasurable hatred coming from those eyes. It saw her, hated her, was perfectly fine with killing her, and was smart enough to figure out how. The combination made her kitty fur stand on end. No matter where she went, she could still feel those eyes watching her, just waiting for an opportunity to take her life. She snuggled into Equius, taking comfort from his strength. He would protect her, Nepeta was sure. **

**As a matter of fact, Equius was at that moment trying to think of a way to pulverize the lowblooded beast that had attacked him and Nepeta. He knew he was STRONG enough to deal with the dog thing, although, if he wasn't even STRONG enough to break down the front door when they had passed it, he might not be as STRONG as he thought he was. Equius shook the thought from his head, and the poor thought bashed into a million pieces from the STRENGTH of his skull. The door was probably reinforced by some other means he didn't understand, but he was definitely STRONG enough to execute a mutant abomination of the hemospectrum. Equius gently licked his lips, and thought of how much he wanted milk. **

**They returned to base camp and found there were new editions to their re-assembling group. Gamzee and Tavros explained what had happened while Kanaya and Eridan bound Feferi's wound with gauze. **

**Equius and Nepeta ate a big meal from their crates, because they hadn't found any food while they were wandering around and they were starving. Everyone talked around the table and warmed themselves by the fire, and were mostly happy with being reunited with their friends, everyone except Sollux, that is. **

**"where are you AA?" Sollux whispered. He was staring into the fire with his hands wrapped around his knees. Yellow tears traced his cheeks, but he wiped them away angrily. He couldn't cry, not now. But Sollux knew deep in his heart that Aradia was probably dead, and it was his fault, again. It seemed all he was good for was fucking things up. Someone sat next to him suddenly, and Sollux jumped and tried to hide his tears, turning away angrily.**

**"JEGUS SOLLUX, I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE OKAY." Karkat said. **

**"iim fiine gog dammiit!" Sollux insisted, "ju2t a liittle worriied about AA ii2 all."**

**"I'M SURE SHE'S FINE, SHE'S STRONG. IF ANYONE CAN HANDLE THEMSELVES IN CREEPY MANSIONS FULL OF HOMICIDAL DOG CREATURE THINGS, IT'S ARADIA." Karkat reassured, "SHE'S PROBABLY ALREADY ON OUR TRAIL, AND EVEN IF SHE ISN'T, WE'LL FIND HER SOON. THEN WE CAN LEAVE THIS PLACE, OKAY?" **

**Sollux glared at him, then sighed in acceptance, "yeah, okay"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just then a shuddering jolt outside brought them all to their feet. Weapons were drawn simultaneously, raised and ready for strife. A low growl vibrated through the room. Suddenly, a vortex of green light filled the room, and in condensed and solidified into the dog creature Nepeta had described. Its weird mutant red blood covered its severed arm, and its white teeth flashed in the fire light, but the rest of its body was a deep, soul sucking black. It stared at each of them in turn, sizing them up. Its eyes were black voids of hatred. A sword jutted out of its chest, but the wound didn't bleed, or seem to bother the monster at all. It just stood there, staring at them. Then, just as suddenly as it had arrived, it was gone, leaving only an impression of a green flash in the troll's retinas.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Karkat yelled. Nepeta and Tavros whimpered. Then everyone was talking at once. Kanaya was attempting to calm everyone down, Gamzee was honking loudly, and Equius was sweating. The noise drilled into Karkats ears. **

**"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat yelled, "ALL OF YOU NOOKSUCKERS CALM DOWN!" **

**A deadening silence fell over the room.**

**"IT WAS OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO SCARE US, AND SIZE US UP. WE CAN'T JUST FALL TO PIECES. ARE YOU GUYS ALTERNIAN TROLLS OR NOT?!" Karkat yelled. **

**"sorry kar" Eridan muttered. He was standing over the still unconscious Feferi protectively. Karkat ignored him. **

**"NOW, IT'S TOYING WITH US, IT WANTS US TO LOSE CONFIDENCE IN OURSELVES, BUT WE WON'T LET IT WIN. WE HAVE TO KILL THAT FUCKER. SOLLUX, VRISKA AND I SEARCHED EVERY INCH OF THIS PLACE, AND THERE'S NO WAY OUT, BUT MAYBE IF WE KILL THIS MONSTER, WHATEVER'S PROTECTING THE DOOR WILL DISAPPEAR WITH IT, AND THEN WE CAN ESCAPE, AGREE?" Karkat said authoritivly. **

**"Agree." Everyone replied in unison. **

**"NOW, I REFUSE TO LEAVE UNTIL WE FIND ARADIA, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER," Karkat continued, glancing at Sollux, "SO I'M PUTTING TAVROS AND GAMZEE IN CHARGE OF THAT. ERIDAN CAN STAY HERE AND WATCH OVER FEFERI UNTIL SHE'S WELL ENOUGH TO FIGHT, THE REST OF US CAN KEEP THE DOG BUSY, OBJECTIONS?"**

**Nobody argued. There was nothing else to say, and this was the best plan they had. **

**"GOOD, NOW EVERYONE EAT AND GET SOME SLEEP. ERIDAN WILL KEEP FIRST WATCH BECAUSE HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING TOMORROW ANYWAY." Karkat ordered. **

**Eridan grumbled complaints, but he didn't argue, and soon everyone obediently helped themselves to the food from their crates. Karkat watched them, munching on his own food. It pleased him to see everyone following his orders without question; it proved the other trolls trusted him as their leader. He just hoped he wouldn't break their trust by making a stupid mistake, and he couldn't shake the memory of the dog monster. The blood dripping from its arm...it couldn't be. It must've been a trick of the light, his mind messing with him. It couldn't be his blood, but it looked like the exact same shade as his mutant candy red, like the dog monster was sent to punish him for his abnormal color. In which case, it was his fault for their predicament, and the only way to save everyone else was to let the thing kill him. Then, maybe, it would let the normal bloods go. Karkat shook his head. He wasn't going to let it come to that. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The next morning everyone separated into their groups and parted ways. Gamzee was feeling quite confident. He was well rested and fed, he had his Tav-bro with him, and he was sure finding Aradia would be easy. He pushed Tavros' wheelchair down a long hallway, calling out Aradias name loudly. The sound bounced off the walls, making Tavros nervous. **

**"uMM,,,gAMZEE" Tavros asked, "aRE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD BE YELLING LIKE THAT" **

**"wElL, hOw ElSe ArE wE sUpPoSeD tO fInD tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR?" Gamzee asked. **

**"iTS JUST,,,uH,,,sOMETHING BESIDES aRADIA MIGHT HEAR YOU" Tavros muttered. **

**"yOu MeAn ThAt DoG tHiNg? aWwWw ShIt TaV, i WoN't LeT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR hUrT yOu." Gamzee reassured, laughing slightly. **

**"bUT STILL,,,i UH,,,tHINK YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN" Tavros urged. **

**"fInE fInE," Gamzee sighed, "wHaTeVeR yOu SaY tAv-BrO."**

**They proceeded on in silence, wandering around in what seemed like circles. Eventually, Tavros admitted that calling out Aradias name would be the best way to find her. They started yelling again.**

**"uHH,,,aRADIA" Tavros called. **

**"aRaDiA, wHeRe ThE mOtHeRfUcK aRe YoU?" Gamzee shouted. **

**"gamzee gamzee is that y0u and tavr0s" A hollow voice replied. **

**"aRADIA" Tavros exclaimed, "yES,,,iTS US,,,uH,,,wHERE ARE YOU" **

**A door opened next to them, and Aradia stepped out. Gamzee hugged her happily.**

**"gOoD tO sEe YoU sIs, NoW wE fOuNd EvErYoNe!" He exclaimed. **

**"0kay" Aradia said blankly, "thats g00d i guess" **

**"wE HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU" Tavros bubbled. **

**"cOmE oN, wE'lL eXpLaIn WhAt YoU'vE bEeN mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiSsInG oUt On WhIlE wE wAlK bAcK." Gamzee said. **

**He led Aradia back in the direction they had come, describing the events she had missed. He gave her detailed instructions to the base camp, in case she ever needed to find her way back alone. Aradia didn't say much, she mostly just nodded and listened. Gamzee ignored this fact and kept on talking, not paying much attention to where he was going.**

**"uH,,,gAMZEE i DONT REMEMBER THESE STAIRS,,," Tavros said uncertainly. Gamzee looked at the stairs, confused, but the soon regained his confidence.**

**"iT's OkAy TaV-bRo, ThE bAsE cAmP iS jUsT uP tHeSe StAiRs. iF aRaDiA tAkEs YoUr WhEeLcHaIr, I cAn CaRrY yOu MySeLf." Gamzee said confidently. He picked up Tavros, and Aradia picked up his wheelchair. **

**"sEe TaVrOs, We'Ll Be Up ThEsE sTaIrS iN nO tImE." Gamzee reassured. **

**He began to climb. Tavros whimpered and looked down uncertainly, he hated stairs. Aradia led the way up the stairs, carrying the wheelchair. Gamzee talked Tavros through two flights, calming him down. When they finally reached the top though, Gamzee was tired. He set Tavros down on the top step and plopped next to him. Aradia laid down the wheelchair and watched them absentmindedly. A green flash suddenly penetrated the silence, and the three trolls whipped around. **

**The dog monster appeared next to the wheelchair. He slashed it with his paw, sending it flying to the opposite wall where it shattered to pieces. Gamzee stood, and he and Aradia started to run down the stairs, but Gamzee didn't run far. He turned back to Tavros. **

**"i GoT yOu BrO!" He shouted, running back. **

**"nO gAMZEE,,,gET OUT OF HERE" Tavros started to crawl down the stairs, but with his legs he made slow progress. The dog approached slowly, like it had all the time in the world. Aradia was gone. **

**Gamzee made it to the top and he stood between the monster and Tavros. His arms spread out protectively, a club in each hand. He had an easy going smirk on his face, despite his predicament. **

**"nOw YoU gO oN aHeAd TaV-bRo, I'lL bE rIgHt BeHiNd YoU." Gamzee said calmly. **

**"gAMZEE,,," Tavros whispered, but he had no choice but to obey him. He turned and restarted his futile attempt to get down the stairs with hot tears in his eyes. **

**Jack Noir stared at Gamzee, snarling. How cute, it was trying to protect its friend. He drew the sword from his chest. The troll in front of him crossed his pathetic excuses for weapons across his chest, as if that would help. The troll was smiling confidently, even though he faced death. Jack Noir flicked his ear. It was this fact that annoyed him the most, why was he acting so cocky? He jabbed his sword low, piercing the asshole troll's stomach. The troll's eyes widened, and he lowered his clubs. Jack hit him with the hilt of the sword, sending the troll flying backward down the stairs. He felt a small sense of triumph at wiping the smile off his face. The one that was trying to run away, the disabled one, turned around in shock. Jack walked down to him, pushing the body of the first one aside so it rested against the wall on his way down. It was too easy. The crippled one curled into a ball, his hands over his head. Jack Noir wished it would at least try to run or SOMETHING. He turned Tavros over with a foot, and wondered how to proceed. **

**The shock of Gamzees death raked through Tavros. He could still hear the ****_shink _****of the sword, the ****_thud _****as Gamzee fell backward, and now the monster was after him. Tavros curled into a ball, he didn't know what else to do. Fear and grief muddled his thoughts. He felt something flip him over. He looked up fearfully. **

**It was there, standing right over him. The snarl on its black dog snout looked like a cross between a smile and a grimace. But the worst things were its eyes, black and deep like two pits and brimming with hatred. Tavros squealed, trying to run, trying to hide, trying to do anything to get away from those eyes. A jarring pain pierced his chest, and the corners of his vision started to fade. The tunnel closed, and the last thing Tavros Nitram saw before he died were the two coal black pits of Jack Noirs eyes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Eridan patted Feferi, and dabbed a wet towel on her forehead. She stirred and muttered in her sleep. She did this a lot, but she still hadn't regained consciousness or muttered anything intelligible.**

**"its okay fef im here" He reassured. She didn't respond. Eridan stared down at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and beautiful. Eridan sighed. He wished he had told her his true feelings before they got into this mess. Now he might not ever have a chance. Eridan took a deep breath. She was unconscious, no one else was here, now was the perfect time. Eridan gathered his courage. He leaned forward, and lightly kissed Feferi on the lips. She stirred in her sleep.**

**"Eridan..." She whispered. It was the first word she had heard her say since she'd been wounded. **

**"fef" He asked, dabbing her face again, "are you okay" **

**Hope rose in him. Feferis eyes fluttered, opening briefly. **

**"come on fef wwake up" Eridan urged. He was so concerned about Feferi, he didn't notice the green flash behind him. He didn't notice the dog monster walk smugly into the room until he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest. Eridan tried to turn. He tried to see what had attacked him. His breath quickened as his own heart pumped his blood out of his body. A drop of purple slid down the blade and dripped off, then another. Eridan stared at them, watching as they fell onto Feferis chest. He saw her eyes open, and meet his briefly. Then his life cut out, and he slumped onto her, dead. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Karkat had pretty much decided he hated groups. No matter who he was paired up with, they always managed to piss him off. Terezi kept sniffing at the air, trying to track the dog monster. Nepeta was meowing for some reason, although Karkat suspected it was because Vriska kept poking her when Equius wasn't looking. Kanaya was attempting to calm down Sollux, who was still upset about Aradia. Yes, he truly and passionately hated groups and he sincerely wished everyone would just...**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat yelled.**

**":33 mewl?" Nepeta asked.**

**"THAT MEANS EVERY GOG FUCKING ONE OF YOU!" Karkat specified. The group fell into a blissful silence. Everyone stared at him. **

**"I JUST, REALLY DO NOT NEED THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW." Karkat grumbled. **

**Nepeta opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then closed it quickly. She nodded at Karkat vigorously. **

**"OKAY, NOW LET'S JUST GET BACK TO FINDING THIS DOG PIECE OF SHIT AND GETTING OUT OF HERE." Karkat ordered. Terezi raised her hand hesitantly. **

**"WHAT!" Karkat yelled. **

**"SORRY, 1TS JUST, 1 C4UGHT 4 STRONG W1FF OF P34NUT BUTT3R 4ND J3LLY JUST UP 4H34D." Terezi said.**

**"FUCK." Karkat cursed silently. He followed Terezi to a large set of stairs. **

**"1TS JUST UP TH3R3." Terezi confirmed, pointing. **

**"There's no waaaaaaaay Tavros would 8e a8le to clim8 those." Vriska frowned. **

**"MY NOS3 DO3SNT L13." Terezi insisted. **

**"Lets Ascend And View What Terezis Nose Has 'Seen' So To Speak" Kanaya decided.**

**She started up the stairs. The rest of the group followed hesitantly. At the top, Karkat stopped dead in his tracks. **

**"OH FUCK..." He muttered, "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK."**

**":33 tav..." Nepeta whimpered, "and gamz33 too..."**

**The scene was atrocious. The smashed wheelchair lay strewn about, and the two corpses spilled blood down the stairs like a gruesome waterfall. Terezi went straight to her detective work. **

**"1 TH1NK, B4S3D ON TH3 3V1D3NC3, TH4T G4MZ33 W4S GO1NG TO C4RRY T4VROS 4ND H1S WH33LCH41R DOWN TH3 ST41RS. TH3N TH3 DOG WOULDVE 4PP34R3D 4ND SM4SH3D TH3 WH33LCH41R, THR3W T4VROS DOWN TH3 ST41RS, ST4BB3D G4MZ33, ST4BB3D T4VROS FOR GOOD M34SUR3, 4ND D1SS4PP34R3D." She concluded. She tilted her head, thinking for a bit, "NOW TH4T...TH4T DO3SNT M4K3 4NY FUCK1NG S3NS3. 1F ONLY 1 H4D PYR4LSPR1T, H3 W4S SO GOOD 4T SOLV1NG TOUGH C4S3S." **

**"TEREZI, I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT FUCKING MATTERS RIGHT NOW." Karkat interrupted, "WHAT MATTERS IS THAT THERE IS TWO DEAD TROLLS ON THE STAIRS." **

**"TH4T 1S 4N 4BSOLUT3LY WOND3FUL OBS3RV4T1ON!" Terezi said sarcastically, "1 GU3SS 1 W4S JUST TOO BL1ND TO NOT1C3!" **

**"Silence" Kanaya interrupted, "Enough Bickering" **

**"D- The highb100d is une%pectedly dead" Equius observed.**

**"YOU DON'T SAY?!" Karkat yelled, "GOG I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS!" **

**":33 karkitty?" Nepeta said hesitantly.**

**"WHAT!" Karkat yelled.**

**Nepeta cringed, but continued, ":33 maybe we should just go back to the base camp, aradias still missing and i would hate to lose any more comrades"**

**Karkat sighed, "AS MUCH AS I APPRECIATE YOUR OPINION, WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING. WE HAVE TO KILL THAT THING BEFORE IT KILLS ANY MORE OF US. NOW LET'S GO, THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR US TO LOOK AT HERE." **

**Nepeta nodded slowly. Karkat patted her head and started walking toward the door, diligently trying to avoid looking at the bodies. An orb of green light suddenly appeared in the doorframe, blocking him.**

**"OH SHIT!" Karkat screamed, "RUN!" He turned around and started leaping down the stairs, the others in hot pursuit. **

**Equius was carrying Nepeta on his shoulders. Normally his strength would be enough to easily outrun the monster, but he paused at where the brown from Tavros mixed with Gamzees blood. **

**"D- Despicable," He muttered, "absolutely unacceptable" **

**":33 equius run!" Nepeta squealed. **

**Equius made a big deal of stepping over every last drop of blood, so as not to soil his shoes with filth and also to not disrespecting the highblood. By then, the dog had caught up to them. It grabbed Nepeta off Equius, snarling triumphantly. **

**"D- Nepeta" Equius yelled, turning to see the green orb fade away, taking Nepeta with it. Equius did not hesitate to jump through after her. **

**Karkat watched in horror as the green light closed over Nepeta and Equius, swallowing them both. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** Equius landed hard on the concrete floor. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. The dog creature stood facing away from him. Its sword was drawn, and speared at the end of it was Nepeta. Green blood ran down the blade, dripping onto the floor. Nepeta slumped over on it, dead. **

** As he watched, the winged dog tilted his sword, and Nepetas body slid off, crashing to the floor. The monster turned slowly, staring straight at Equius with it's horrible eyes. Then it charged. **

** Jack Noir swept his sword, cutting straight through the troll's neck. He found it vaguely amusing that this troll had followed its companion so loyally. It was stronger than the others, but it was still pathetic. Jack Noir stared at its decapitated head. It had a pretty awesome set of shades, it would be a pity to let those go to waste. He leaned over and picked them up. Yes, these would make him look especially awesome and scary, even if the cracks on them made it somewhat hard to see. He kicked the head aside. Damn, even its gaze seemed strong. It was unnerving him, but it was dead now. It was time to find the others.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** "WHAT THE FUCK!" Karkat yelled at the empty space where the portal used to be. **

** "nepeta and equius two? 2hiit..." Sollux said.**

** Vriska grimaced and Terezi massaged her nose. **

** "1 4M R34LLY B3G1NN1NG TO H4T3 TH3 SM3LL OF SOUR 4PPL3S." She complained. **

** "Is There Any Chance Of Finding Them Alive" Kanaya asked. **

** "Nope, they're fucked." Vriska said. **

** "W3 SHOULD 4T L34ST TRY THOUGH, R1GHT?" Terezi asked.**

** "NO, WE'LL JUST GET MORE TROLLS KILLED." Karkat said matter of factly, "LET'S JUST GO BACK TO THE BASE CAMP." **

** He walked back up the stairs and through the doorway. The other trolls hesitated. **

** "I SAID LETS GO." Karkat ordered, "I'M STILL LEADER." **

** "fine." Sollux sighed. He followed Karkat. Eventually, the others followed too. When they got back, they saw two more cooling bodies waiting for them.**

** "feferii..." Sollux said sadly, "not you two."**

** "Fish8reath is pretty much fish fillet." Vriska remarked, "Not that I care or anything."**

** "hey" A familiar voice said from the shadows, "is that y0u guys" **

** "AA!" Sollux exclaimed, running over to her. He hugged her, "ii'm glad youre okay, ii wa2 worriied."**

** "yes i am 0kay" Aradia said. She smiled lightly, "im glad y0ure 0kay t00" **

** Sollux smiled back at her. **

** "Heeeeeeeey Aradiaaaaaaaa, looks like you finally decided to join the party." Vriska greeted sarcastically. **

** "y0ure n0t dead yet" Aradia asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. **

** "No! F8ck you!" Vriska huffed. **

** "Calm Down Pupas" Kanaya interrupted, "Aradia Has Returned And That Is What Is Important" **

** "HERE," Karkat said, "LET SOLLUX AND ARADIA CATCH EACH OTHER UP, HELP ME MOVE THESE GUYS.**

** Karkat kicked Eridans body. **

** "Fiiiiiiiine." Vriska sighed, walking over with Terezi and Kanaya. She grabbed Eridans legs while Terezi grabbed his arms, and together they hauled him out of the room. Karkat and Kanaya followed with Feferi. **

** Vriska couldn't help but stare at the body. Nobody liked Eridan, and now they were hoisting him away, like trash. Is that what will happen to her? They all wanted her dead, Vriska could feel it in the way they looked at her and how they acted around her. Everyone hated her, and they were just waiting for the moment when they could carry her body away and dispose of her for good. But she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't allow herself to be killed. **

** They dumped the bodies in one of the other rooms. When they got back Aradia and Sollux were already sleeping. Vriska crawled into her recuperacoon, and fell into an uneasy sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

** Terezi was last on watch the next day. It was still early, and the others were still sleeping. She sniffed the air hesitantly. Terezi couldn't smell anything, but the sour apple and licorice sent of the dog still lingered in her nose, along with the scents of blood. Usually, Terezi loved colors, but now she was starting to hate them. Every time she caught the familiar scent of a comrade, she knew that they could be dead. She could already smell olive and blueberry, their scents spread slowly throughout the mansion, mixing with peanut butter, jelly, grape, and pomegranate, creating a weird fruit salad that haunted her wherever she went. Then there was the licorice. It was everywhere, as if the mansion it's self was made of the stuff, like an ever present shadow of evil. She hated the licorice, and the sour apple scent that punched her nose whenever the dog appeared to kill again. As much as she wanted to know Karkats blood color, she didn't want to find out in this mansion. She could just imagine his mystery scent mixing with sour apple and licorice...Terezi shook herself. **

** "NO, DON'T TH1NK 4BOUT TH4T." She commanded herself, "W3'LL B3 OKAY, W3 C4N M4K3 1T." **

** "TEREZI?" Karkat muttered from her recuperacoon, "YOU OKAY?"**

** "Y34H 1M OK4Y" Terezi reassured, "GO B4CK TO SL33P GRUMPYBUTTS" **

** "WHATEVER." Karkat sighed, sleeping again. **

** Terezi sighed. She cared about Karkat so much; she decided she didn't want to know his blood color, not in this place. Not if he would have to get hurt for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

** Kanaya was the first to stir from her recuperacoon. Terezi stared blankly at the opposite wall from her post. Kanaya stretched and stood, making her way over to Terezi, who jumped at her approach. **

** "Are You Doing Well Dear" Kanaya asked, sitting next to her. **

** "Y34H, JUST TH1NK1NG" Terezi reassured. **

** Kanaya opened her arms. Terezi didn't hesitate to go into her embrace. Kanaya patted her gently. **

** "1'M SC4R3D." Terezi admitted. **

** "I Know Pupa Its Okay" Kanaya soothed. **

** "1 DON'T W4NT 4NYON3 3LS3 TO D13." Terezi said.**

** "Neither Do I We Will All Try Our Best To Vanquish The Fiend And Escape From This Place" Kanaya promised, "And I Am Certain We Will Succeed"**

** "TH4NKS K4N4Y4" Terezi said. **

** "What Ever For" Kanaya asked.**

** "YOU COMFORT M3." Terezi replied. **

** Kanaya just smiled. She tried to appear confident and reassuring, but in truth, Kanaya shared Terezis fear. They were only six sweeps old. Half of their group had already died, and the monster seemed unbeatable. Kanaya could tell it was intelligent too. It refused to attack large groups. It WANTED them to separate. There was no way they could win against such a thing. **

** Despite these doubts, Kanaya saw it as her job to keep everyone's moral up. She had to stay strong, for the group. **

** Karkat muttered in his sleep, and Terezi quickly pulled away from Kanaya.**

** "H3Y K4N4Y4?" She asked, "PL34S3 DON'T T3LL K4RK4T."**

** "Okay" Kanaya nodded. She understood that Terezi was trying to appear strong, just like she was, and Kanaya sensed Terezis possible red feelings for their leader. She didn't blame Terezi for hiding her fears. **

** Karkat, however, refused to show any weakness to anyone. He was the leader, they were counting on him to save them from this shit hole. He had to be strong and decisive. He had just barely woken up, and he was already thinking of a plan. Losing Nepeta was the last straw. It was not as if he had feelings for her, but she was still his comrade, and she was so cutesy and innocent. She didn't deserve to die, and he wanted to leave this place before someone closer to him got hurt. **

** "ALRIGHT SHITHEADS, EVERYBODY UP." He yelled, waking Sollux, Aradia, and Vriska, "WE'VE LOST MANY FRIENDS AND COMRADES, BUT I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE ELSE GET HURT. WE DON'T NEED TO MAKE THIS PLACE A FUCKING RAINBOW WITH OUR BLOOD." **

** Vriska yawned loudly, "What grand plan are you going to try today, oh gr88888888 leader? You already killed half our num8er." **

** "The Fault For Our Companions Deaths Should Not Go To Karkat He Tried His Best But The Monster Prevailed" Kanaya said.**

** "Well sorrrrrrrry then. It was just an accident. Whoops, I made a mist8ke and six trolls died, no biggy, right?" Vriska said sarcastically. **

** "SHUT UP!" Karkat yelled, "IF YOU WANT TO GO OFF AND DO YOUR OWN THING, BE MY GUEST, BUT IF YOU LEAVE HERE ALONE, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, DO YOU GET THAT? DIE! THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR STUPID FLARP GAMES YOU KNOW!" **

** "I didn't say I would a8scond, I just st8ted that your plans never work, and I know this isn't a g8me. That's why I want a new leader, someone who actually has things under control." Vriska said testily. **

** "ii thiink kk 2hould remaiin leader." Sollux said, "who agree2?"**

** Everyone raised their hand except Vriska. **

** "Fiiiiiiiine," Vriska huffed, "8ut don't go crying to me when he gets us all killed." **

** "ANYWAY," Karkat interrupted, "MY PLAN IS PRETTY SIMPLE. SINCE IT SEEMS TO AVOID LARGE GROUPS, WE STICK TOGETHER. WE TRY TO AVOID A FIGHT AND WE CONCENTRATE ON ESCAPING. EVEN IF WE HAVE TO DESTROY ALL THESE WALLS, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT, BUT FIRST, EVERYONE EAT."**

** The trolls split up to dig through their individual crates. They scraped together a breakfast, but none of them were really feeling hungry. Afterward, they left the safety of the base to re-explore the mansion, together. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

** Sollux was pretty content. Yeah, they were pretty much fucked, but Aradia was with him, and they weren't dead yet. **

** Aradia was also content, but she was worried as well. The spirits had been whispering to her the whole time they were in this place, and it was starting to drive her insane. **

** "Leave." They whispered, "This is a bad place, a place of death, get out while you can." **

** "im trying!" She wanted to yell at them, but she couldn't. she would just have to ignore them for now. **

** A flash of green behind them sent the group running. **

** "SHIT!" Karkat yelled, "IT'S HIM AGAIN!" **

** Nobody needed confirmation though, they were already halfway down the hallway before Sollux glanced back.**

** "he2 2tiill followiing u2!" He yelled, speeding up. **

** The monster was half flying, half running towards them. He was on all fours and he was impossibly fast. **

** "FUCK!" Karkat yelled, tripping. He fell on his ass and desperately tried to scramble up again. Kanaya turned around and helped him up. **

** "Come On Karkat It Is Imperative That We Abscond" She urged. **

** "GO!" Karkat ordered the rest of the group. They had stopped and were making their way back to help him, but at his word turned and ran. With a surge of strength, he stood and ran after them, dragging Kanaya behind him. Kanayas hand jerked in his, and a sharp pain pierced Karkats shoulder. He yelped and accidentally let go of Kanaya. Karkat heard a thud behind him, but he dare not turn around. Instead, he ran blindly forward, clutching his shoulder. Hot mutant blood seeped from his fingers, and hot tears stung his face. Then suddenly cool hands grabbed him, and he heard a voice calling his name. **

** "K4RK4T, K4RK4T! 1T'S OK4Y, TH3 DOG'S GON3." **

** He opened his eyes just in time to see Terezi hug him. **

** "1 W4S SO WORR1ED, 1 SM3LL3D SO MUCH BLOOD..." She pulled her hand away and sniffed at the blood that had stuck to her. "K4RK4T, YOUR BLOOD..." **

** "SHUT UP. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE HATCHED A FUCKING MUTANT FREAK, AND KANAYA'S DEAD, I THINK IT STABBED ME THROUGH HER." **

** "Y34H, 1 SM3LL 4 LOT OF J4D3..." Terezi muttered. **

** "Well, well, well," Vriska mused, "our leader is a candy red 8lood." **

** "SO?!" Terezi snapped, "TH4T DO3SN'T M34N 4NYTH1NG!" **

** "I didn't s8y it MEANT anything. I was just surprised." Vriska defended. **

** "K4N4YA'S D3AD, BUT 1 W1SH YOU H4D D13D 1NST34D! YOU'R3 NOTH1NG BUT TROUBL3, 4ND YOU 4R3 SUCH 4 H34RTL3SS B1TCH, DO YOU 3V3N C4R3?! DO3S 1T 3V3N CONC3RN YOU TH4T 3V3RYON3'S D34D, 4ND W3'R3 PROBABLY GO1NG TO D13 TOO?! OR 4R3 YOU ONLY CONC3RN3D 4BOUT YOURS3LF?" Terezi accused. She was crying now, and Karkat attempted to wipe away her tears, but Terezi pushed him away. **

** "woah tz, relax. ii dont liike vriiska eiither, but there2 no need for that now." Sollux attempted to calm her down. **

** "i pers0nally agree with Terezi Vriska is just g0ing t0 get us all killed" Aradia said. **

** "I DON'T LIKE VRISKA EITHER, BUT I'M NOT SURE IF CHASING HER OFF IS THE BEST PLAN..." Karkat muttered, "AND I'M STILL BLEEDING..." **

** Terezi ripped up part of Karkats shirt for bandages. Everyone helped carry him, except Vriska. She watched them, stiff lipped, trying to stay strong. Now that Kanaya was gone, no one was left to stand up for her. She was on her own in a mansion with a killer dog on the loose and trolls that hated her. She would be lucky if they let her back into base camp. **

** Vriska used her robot hand to grab one of Karkats legs. She was careful to be gentle, but carrying Karkat reminded her of carrying Eridan, and now she was certain she would end up like him, carried away and discarded like trash. **

** "NO." Terezi said, "G3T OFF H1M VR1SK4, YOU'LL PROBABLY HURT H1M. B3S1D3S, SOLLUX C4N C4RRY H1M BY H1MS3LF. W3 DON'T N33D YOU." **

** Vriska let go of Karkats leg, and Sollux caught him with red and blue light. **

** "THANKS I GUESS SOLLUX," Karkat said, "BUT SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN DOING HERE? IT'S JUST A SCRATCH ON MY ARM, I CAN WALK..." **

** "no, we got you" Sollux reassured. They walked in procession with Vriska lagging far behind.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

** Vriska didn't want to be with these trolls, they wanted her dead. She could just feel Terezi watching her, (figuratively of course) waiting for her to give her a reason to drive her off. She had attempted some redemption by helping carry Karkat, but they didn't trust her for that either. On top of everything, if she did run off, the psycho dog would kill her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized she was lagging far behind the group. She jogged to catch up. **

** Just as she reached them, a flash of green shone in front of them, blocking their path. **

** "FUCK NOT AGAIN!" Karkat yelled, "DROP ME ASSHOLES I DON'T NEED MY FUCKING SHOULDER TO RUN!" **

** Karkat was trying to push away the stupid assholes who insisted on carrying him like a pupa when Vriska pushed in front of him. **

** "I got this, you go on ahead." She reassured. Vriska rolled her dice, landing on all eights. The glowing hooked sword appeared in her hands, and she waved it in front of the dog, taunting it.**

** "You're not the only one with a 8lade 8itch." Vriska snickered. The dog perked up its ears, snarling in delight. It was finally going to have a challenge. It drew the sword in its chest, holding it ready. **

** "This is your chance for forgiveness." Vriska thought, "Advance or a8scond." **

** Then she charged. Metal hit metal in a clattering connection between them. Karkat could barely follow the dancing blades. He grabbed Terezis wrist, pulling her along as he fled the scene. Sollux and Aradia followed fast, escaping the dangerous tangle. **

** They were well matched, Vriska and Jack Noir. Even though the dog teleported, Vriska made up with her speed. She had quick hands and a quicker mind, combined with an overwhelming desire to win. Jack Noir had unsuppressed rage and superior strength. Vriska fought for redemption. Throughout the chain of thrusts and parries, all she could think about was if she killed the dog, the others would forgive her to some degree. If she killed the dog, they were free. **

** Jack Noir on the other hand had a simpler mind set. This thing in front of him must die, like all the others. It was his masters orders, and even though he hated his master, if he completed the task he would get a tasty treat, and maybe free himself from servitude. He didn't hate the task he was given, he liked the mindless killing, and he also liked dog treats. It was a pretty sweet deal. **

** Vriska leapt forward, dancing on her toes. She jabbed the sword towards Jack Noir in a maneuver that would've penetrated the dogs stomach, but Jack Noir used her off balance position against her. He spun around her, piercing her under the shoulder blade. Vriska gasped in shock. Just as fluidly, Jack Noir pulled the blade out and used the flat of the weapon to rap her wrists. Vriskas weak grip on the blade loosened, and she dropped her sword, which transformed back into dice on the way down. They hit the floor and scattered everywhere. Vriska collapsed to her knees, blue blood pouring from her back. With half-closed eyes, she watched as the dice rolled to a stop. They had all landed on one. The dice transformed into a simple box with a large button on it. **

** "If I'm going to die, I'm t8king that fucker with me." Vriska thought, and with her last ounce of strength, she pushed the button.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

** Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, and Aradia felt the vibration jolt through the walls. **

** "WHAT THE..." Karkat started to ask, but just then the noise caught up to them. The sound from the blast was enough to push them all to their knees. The pure force of the explosion caused them to shake and cover their heads with their hands to try to ward off the blast. Someone was screaming, and none of them could tell who it was. Then the tremors stopped, and they just sat there on the floor, trying to shake off the dizziness and clear the ringed from their ears. **

** "W4S TH4T...VR1SK4?" Terezi asked.**

** "mo2t liikely, but ii diidnt know her diice had a 'complete fuckery' 2ettiing" Sollux complained. **

** "well its p0intless t0 l00k f0r her after that" Aradia said simply. **

** "YOU TH1NK SH3 GOT TH3 DOG TOO?" Terezi asked, "SH3 MUSTV3 1N TH4T BL4ST, WH1CH M34NS 1TS OV3R R1GHT? W3 C4N GO B4CK TO OUR H1V3S NOW 4ND PR3T3ND 1T W4S 4LL 4 R43LLY B4D DR34M?" **

** "YEAH, LETS GO SEE IF SHE BLEW A WALL OUT, THEN WE CAN ESCAPE." Karkat said. **

** He started walking toward the blast zone. It didn't take too long, the explosion was big, and soon they were standing at the edge of a large crater. The hallway in front of them deteriorated into a huge charred dome of ash and empty space where floors and rooms used to be. **

** "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Karkat yelled, scanning the perimeter of the blast zone. Though the inner walls had disintegrated, all the main outer walls, the ones they could escape from, remained intact. **

** "at lea2t the dog2 dead" Sollux said, "we can 2tiill e2cape" **

** "TH3R3'S NO W4Y H3 COULDVE SURV1V3D, R1GHT?" Terezi asked, "VR1SK4 M4D3 SUR3 OF TH4T." **

** "ii never thought iid 2ay thii2, but thank2 vrii2ka" Sollux said. **

** "she 0nly did it t0 save herself and we arent 0ut yet" Aradia stated. **

** "GUYS, STOP. I DON'T WANT TO WASTE ANY TIME ON POINTLESS ARGUMENTS, LETS JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." Karkat sighed, "WE'RE ALMOST FREE." **

** They began walking to where they estimated the front door to be. Though there were only four left, an air of hope followed them. The monster was dead, and they were finally getting out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

** Jack Noir had watched the girls hand go for the button on that strange box she conjured up, and in that instant, he put two and two together. It was a bomb! He teleported himself as far away from the girl as possible, all the way to the other side of the mansion, but he still felt the force of the blast. It buffeted his wings and sent him trembling through the air. If he had been just a second slower, he would've been vaporized to dust. **

** After the blast stopped, Jack went back to the wreckage. The large dome shape burned into the building was impressed for such a lower being, but he was sure he could've done better, like not dying in the process. **

** Jack Noir sniffed the air with his canine nose. The remaining four had been here, and recently. No doubt they thought he had perished along with their comrade. Wouldn't he give them a pleasant surprise.**

** Aradia tried to restrain herself. The spirits were practically howling at her. She wanted to yell at them and cover her ears, but the only thing that would do was worry her friends. What's worse was the ghosts took the shape of her fallen comrades. In the din, sometimes she thought she heard Equius urging her to run, or Nepetas high-pitched squeal, or some other troll yelling at her to escape. She shook her head, trying to clear it.**

** "you okay aa?" Sollux asked, concerned, "you look ten2e" **

** "its n0thing, the spirits are just acting restless" Aradia waved him away. **

** Sollux put a reassuring arm around her, then looked up ahead to where Karkat and Terezi were walking together. Karkat was gripping his still bleeding shoulder, the wound had re-opened in the blast, and it bleed through the bandages they had put on him earlier. **

** "uh...kk, your 2houlder look2 bad, and youre driipiing blood everywhere" Sollux said. **

** "SHUT UP." Karkat said sourly.**

** "iim ju2t worriied youll bleed two death before we get back two our hiive2 dumba22" Sollux snapped.**

** "IS IT THAT OR THE FACT YOU DON'T WANT MY MUTANT JUICE EVERYWHERE?" Karkat said harshly. **

** "no iim legiitiimately worriied, ii dont giive a 2hiit about your blood color" Sollux huffed.**

** "OH..." Karkat muttered.**

** "H3R3, L3T M3." Terezi offered, "1'M TH3 B3ST BL1ND DOCTOR ON 4LT3RN14! H3H3H3H3H3!" **

** She ripped a piece of her shirt into strips and changed Karkats bandage. When she was done, she patted it gently. **

** "TH3R3, GOOD 4S N3W." She said proudly. She examined her bloody hands, and licked them clean. **

** "YOU T4ST3 GOOD K4RKL3S!" She giggled.**

** "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TEREZI?" Karkat asked. **

** "1 GU3SS 1'M JUST H4PPY W3 C4N F1N4LLY L3AV3! H3H3H3H3!" Terezi laughed.**

** "we d0nt kn0w that f0r certain" Aradia said. **

** "OH DON'T B3 SUCH 4 K1LL JOY!" Terezi punched her playfully, then she froze. She sniffed the air wildly, and her blind eyes widened, "NO FUCK1NG W4Y..." **

** The reason for her alarm revealed itself when the dog monster swooped from the hallway behind them.**

** "I THOUGHT THAT BASTARD WAS DEAD!" Karkat yelled, "I HAVE *SO* HAD IT WITH YOU!" **

** He pulled out his sickle, "DON'T RUN, WE ARE KILLING THIS MOTHERFUCKER RIGHT NOW!" **

** Terezi drew her cane and Sollux and Aradia prepared themselves for a fight. The monster stopped, seemingly surprised that they weren't running. Karkat noticed it had several gashes of varying severity from its fight with Vriska. Obviously, it could be harmed. **

** Sollux went right to the offence. He tried to capture the monster with his red and blue light, but green pierced the duo and it teleported away. It appeared behind Sollux and it grabbed his neck with its one hand. It flew up, so Solluxs feet dangled in the air. Sollux grabbed at its hand, coughing and spitting mustard blood. **

** Aradia floated into the air, and used her mind to break off a huge piece of wall from behind her. She flung it at the monster, narrowly missing Terezi, who had just ran forward to attack, but hit the monster straight on its wing. It howled and snarled at her, throwing Sollux in her direction. Aradia caught him with more mind powers, but was distracted too long. The monster flew towards her, sword ready, and sliced Sollux neatly in half at the waist. Aradia screamed and threw Solluxs remains at it, having nothing else to us as a weapon. The dog dodged the pieces and pushed Aradia against the wall with the tip of its blade, skewering her there. Then he disappeared, and Aradia slid to the floor, leaving a dark red streak in her wake.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

** Karkat and Terezi rushed over to her, but she was already dead. There was no point in checking on Sollux, his two halves lay completely separate from one another. **

** "1T'S JUST US TWO NOW K4RK4T...3V3RYON3 3LS3 1S D34D." Terezi whispered, "TH4TS 1T...1TS OV3R."**

** Karkat patted her, "IT'S NOT OVER, IT'S EVEN MORE IMPORTANT THAT WE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE. COME ON, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR THEM NOW, AND MOVING THEM WOULD WASTE TIME." **

** They had walked no more than three steps when the green flash filled the hall and the monster returned. Karkat stared at it blankly. **

** "THIS IS IT." He thought, "I GUESS WE'RE GOING TO DIE NOW." **

** "H3Y K4RK4T?" Terezi whispered. **

** "YES?" He asked. **

** "1 JUST W4NT3D TO L3T YOU KNOW...W3LL...1 JUST W4NT3D TO S4Y..." She hugged him tightly, "T4K3 C4R3 OF YOURS3LF C4NDY V31NS." **

** "WAIT, TEREZI!" Karkat yelled, but she had already run off. She dove at the monster, cane drawn, teeth bared, madder than Karkat had ever seen her. She whapped the dog straight on the nose, then drove her cane under its chin. It growled at her and buffeted her with its wings, blowing her back. Terezi refused to give in, she kept hitting the dog over and over. Karkat knew he should run or help or SOMETHING, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Terezi attacked ferociously, the anger at her fallen friends flushed her face and brought energy to her limbs. The dog finally drew its sword, and batted her cane aside. It grabbed her arm and flew upward. Terezi screeched in rage, biting and clawing at the dogs hand.  
Red blood poured from her teeth marks. The monster snarled but refused to let go, it just flew higher and higher. **

** "TEREZI!" Karkat yelled, his voice echoing in the void. The monster finally let go of her, and now she was falling, falling, down and down onto the rubble below. Karkat turned away and covered his ears, but somehow the thudding ****_crunch_**** still registered in his head. She was dead, Karkat knew this by the clenching pain in his chest and the soft green glow that signaled the monsters departure. It would leave him to soak in his grief, then it would come back to kill him. And Karkat would let it. He had failed his role as leader. He had failed his role as a friend. Now all the others were gone, he had failed his role to save even one comrade. Now he was only a lonely mutant wandering these halls in despair. **

** A soft click drew his attention. A medium sized button had popped out of the nearest wall. On it, in glowing script, was a "==" symbol. Karkat walked over to it. He really could care less, but he wanted to distract himself from the heavy feeling that seemed to radiate from the area he gauged Terezis body to be. He pushed the button.**

** A concealed door slid open next to it, revealing a green room. Karkat entered, and the door closed behind him with a soft ****_shick_****. The room was empty except for a table and a chair facing a large screen hanging on the wall. As he watched, the monitor flickered to life and a man with a cue ball for a head appeared on it. **

** "Hello." The man said, "My name is Doctor Scratch." **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

** "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Karkat asked harshly. **

** "Tisk, tisk, you have no manners." Doc Scratch chided, "Sit down and lets have a friendly chat, and since I'm such an excellent host, I brought you your favorite refreshment." **

** Karkat sat at the table and a drink popped out of a hidden tray. Karkat refused to touch it.**

** "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY FAVORITE DRINK IS?" Karkat asked, then his voice became accusing, "WAIT, YOU LEFT THE CRATES FOR US, DIDN'T YOU?" **

** "Yes. A good host knows what his guests prefer." Doc Scratch said evenly, "I also sent your friend, what's his name? Sol-something-or-other, the computer guy, the link that led you here. My assistant, Jack Noir, was instructed to test you, and I'm disappointed to say you've completely failed." **

** "TEST US!" Karkat yelled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?!"**

** "Calm down. I was merely seeing how worthy you'd be. I was curious to know how well you'd hold up in a game you and your eleven friends are destined to play." **

** "WELL I CAN'T DO DIDDLY SHIT WITH THEM NOW THAT YOU'VE GONE AND ORDERED YOUR DOG TO FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!" Karkat yelled. **

** "His name is Jack Noir. Don't call him 'dog', that's quite rude. He's a special guest; it took a lot of string-pulling to get him here." Doc Scratch said. "Besides, maybe it's better if you don't play, you're completely incompetent, and this game is very important to the future. I wouldn't want you to mess it up."**

** "HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR GAME AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." Karkat yelled, "I BET I'M A GOOD LEADER NOW THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL, NOT AS IF IT MATTERS." **

** Doctor Scratch leaned forward, interested.**

** "Do you really believe that?" He asked.**

** "BELIEVE WHAT FUCKASS?" Karkat grumbled. His head was cradled in his hands. All those deaths, just to test them, it was despicable. **

** "Believe you're a better leader now." He specified. **

** "YEAH, SO WHAT?" Karkat snapped.**

** "I could give you a second chance, you know, send you back in time." He offered. **

** Karkat lifted his head, "REALLY?" **

** "Yes, I suppose I could. You have spirit, you just lack experience." **

** Karkat huffed, "WELL YOU GAVE ME PLENTY OF EXPERIENCE."**

** "Yes, I suppose I did." Doctor Scratch mused, "Okay, you get another chance. I imagine Jack Noir will be happy to see you again."**

** Karkat shuddered at the memory, but remained calm. He had a second chance to save everyone. He could still win this. An image of their smiling faces flickered through his mind. He couldn't mess up this time, not again. **

** "Everyone except you will forget everything about this place. I wish you luck...what was your name?" Doc Scratch asked.**

** "KARKAT VANTAS." Karkat said. **

** "Ah yes, good luck Karkat." Doc Scratch said. **

** Then there was a blinding flash of light, and everything went black. **

**End**


End file.
